Banat
Banatul românesc este o provincie istorică care cuprinde astăzi zone din România, Serbia (Banatul Sârbesc) şi o foarte mică parte din Ungaria. :Dintre toate regiunile locuite astăzi de români la nord de Dunăre, Bănatul şi Oltenia, cu prelungirea lor cea comună în ţara Haţegului, sunt singurele care reprezintă o continuitate neîntreruptă geografico - istorică a neamului românesc - un cuib de unde se romaniza treptat ţările spre apus, spre crivăţ şi spre răsărit, ba indirect şi cele de peste Dunăre, cuibul mereu descărcându-şi prinosul, dar rămânând totdeauna plin.''Haşdeu 'Bogdan Petriceicu Hasdeu' thumb|Stema Banatului thumb|275px|Banatul românesc thumb|275px|Banatul istoric În perioada dominaţiei Coroanei Maghiare au fost numite „banaturi” toate comitatele de graniţă, conduse de un ban: Banul de Severin, Banul de Belgrad, Banul de Sabăţ. Denumirea s-a limitat mai târziu la actuala provincie „Banat” de Timişoara. Original, numele regiunii Banatului se leagă de (Turnu) Severin, Banatul de Severin şi de succesorii istorici ai acestuia Banatul de Lugoj-Caransebeş, şi Banatul de Timişoara, formaţiuni politice, militare şi administrative cu rolul de marcă în cadrul sistemului defensiv antiotoman. La originea Banatului românesc actual, Banatul de Severin a fost organizat Regele Andrei al II-lea (1205–1235) incă din 1228, ca o regiune înfiinţată la hotarele Ţaratului româno-bulgar pentru paza graniţei Regatului maghiar şi restabilirea influenţei Bisericii latine în regiune. În această periaodă sunt pomenite, Banatul de Severin, Banatul de Belgrad şi Banatul bulgăresc 1365. Pentru prima dată numele de '''Banatus Temesvariensis' sau Banatus Temesiensis a fost folosit în rapoartele lui Luigi Ferdinando Marsigli din ultimul deceniu al secolului al XVII-lea şi în textul tratatului de pace de la Karlovitz (1699). Pentru români, regiunea a mai fost cunoscută şi sub denumirea de Temişana. Proclamarea Republicii Bănăţene în anul 1918, ca provincie autonomă în cadrul Ungariei a fost o încercare eşuată de păstrare a unităţii Banatului multietnic şi multiconfesional. Suprafaţa Banatului Banatul istoric însuma o suprafaţă de 28 526 km2. Diverse surse indică cifre uşor diferite de aceasta. La împărţirea provinciei, în 1919, României i-a fost atribuită o suprafaţă de 18 966 km² (aproximativ 2/3 din total), Regatului Sârbilor, Croaţilor şi Slovenilor 9 276 km², (aproximativ 1/3 din total), iar Ungariei 284 km² (aproximativ 1% din total)Some basic.... Organizare administrativă Teritoriul istoric al Banatului este, astăzi, împărţit astfel: * România ** Judeţul Timiş ** Judeţul Caraş-Severin, fără localităţile Bucova, Cornişoru, Bouţarii de jos şi Bouţarii de sus şi Preveciori ** Judeţul Arad, doar partea de la sud de Mureş ** Judeţul Mehedinţi, numai Baia Nouă, Dubova, Eibenthal, Eşelniţa, Orşova şi Sviniţa. Alte câteva sate din zonă au dispărut sub apele lacului de acumulare Porţile de Fier. ** Judeţul Hunedoara, numai localităţile Sălciva şi Pojogagenealogy.ro, Banat.... * Serbia ** Voivodina, cu partea bănăţeană situată la est de Tisa şi împărţită în: *** Districtul Banatul de Nord ( ) (fără comunele Ada, Senta şi Kanjiza , situate la vest de râul Tisa) *** Districtul Banatul Central ( ) *** Districtul Banatul de Sud ( ) ** Serbia centrală: o mică parte a Banatului, situată la vest de Pancevo şi de râul Timiş (cea mai mare parte a comunei Palilula, cunoscută sub denumirea de "Pančevački Rit") a fost ataşată zonei metropolitane Belgrad * Ungaria ** colţul sud-estic al comitatului Csongrád, situat la sud de Mureş şi la est de Tisa Trei mari oraşe, care n-au făcut parte din Banatul istoric, şi-au extins, de-a lungul vremii, teritoriile administrative în Banat unde au, astăzi, cartiere: * Arad (Aradu Nou) * Belgrad (Palilula) * Seghedin (Újszeged) Relieful Graniţele naturale ale Banatului sunt râurile Mureş şi Tisa, Dunărea şi Culoarul Timiş-Cerna. Relieful Banatului este foarte divers: începând din vest, spre est, formele de relief se succed în trepte: câmpia joasă, câmpia înaltă, dealurile şi, în final munţii. Unele masivele muntoase bănăţene constituie ramura vestică a Carpaţilor Meridionali. Acestea sunt, de la nord la sud, munţii Ţarcu cu vârfurile Ţarcu-Căleanu (2190 m), Baicu (2123 m), Bloju (2192 m) şi Muntele Mic (1.806 m) precum şi Munţii Cernei cu vârful Poiana Mare (1363 m). Munţii Poiana Ruscă (1.359 m) şi Munţii Banatului cu diviziunile Semenic (1.447 m), , Aninei, Dognecei, Almăjului şi Locvei fac parte din Carpaţii Occidentali Haţegan, Banatul. Dealurile piemontane apusene constituie cam o treime din teritoriul Banatului istoric. Altitudinea acestora variază între 200 şi 400 de metri. La nord de râul Timiş se află dealurile Lugojului, Lăpugiului, depresiunea Făgetului şi dealurile Lipovei, iar la sudul acestui râu, dealurile Pogănişului, Dognecei, Oraviţei şi Depresiunea Caraşului. Câmpia înaltă ( altitudine peste 100 metri, până la 140 metri) este reprezentată de câmpiile Vingăi, Buziaşului, Gătăii şi Fizeşului. Câmpiile cu altitudini intermediare, cuprinse între 100 - 130 metri, sunt câmpiile Hodoni, Duboz, Tormac, Jamu Mare, Arad şi Sannicolau Mare, iar Câmpia joasă (altitudine sub 100 metri), este reprezentată de luncile râurilor, zona inundabilă dinainte de amplele lucrări de regularizare. Aceste câmpii, componente ale Câmpiei Panonice reprezintă o altă treime a suprafeţei bănăţeneHaţegan, Habitat, pag. 8-11. Între formele de relief ale Banatului nu pot fi omişi cei doi vulcani stinşi de la Lucareţ şi Gătaia: Piatra Roşie (altitudine 211 metri), respectiv Şumigu (altitudine 200 metri). De asemenea, cea mai mare întindere de nisipuri din Europa, astăzi stabilizată şi acoperită cu vegetaţie, Dunele de nisip de la Deliblata, (Serbia). Demografie File:Banatul la 1743.jpg|Banatul în 1743 File:Banatul la 1774.jpg|Banatul în 1774 Vezi şi Paore Evoluţia organizării administrative * secolul al X-lea - secolul al XI-lea - Ducat (după alte opinii voievodat): Glad, Ahtum, Cinad * secolul al XII-lea - 1552 - organizare după modelul carolingian pe comitate: Timiş (prima atestare în 1175), Cenad (1187), apoi Caraş (1200) şi altele (Cuvin, Horom, etc.) cu o existenţă efemeră. ** în paralel, din 1233, cu unele întreruperi, a funcţionat o marcă, Banatul de Severin, cuprinzând partea estică a Banatului şi părţi din Mehedinţi; după cucerirea Severinului de către otomani, în 1524, acesta şi-a încheiat existenţa. ** a continuat să coexiste cu aceste structuri administrative şi vechea organizare a românilor în districte, dintre care 8 au dobândit un statut de districte privilegiate: Lugoj, Sebeş, Caraş, Bârzava, Mehadia, Almăj, Comiat şi Ilidia; documentele vremii au menţionat şi alte districte româneşti: Cuieşti, Bel, Chery, Icuş, Beregsău, Lypko, Duboz, Bujor, Fârdea, Sugya, Mănăştiur, Horom, Jupani, Recaş, Sculea, Marginea, Făget. * 1552 - 1716 - vestul Banatului fiind cucerit de către otomani, a fost organizat Paşalâcul Timişoara, divizat la rându-i în sangeacuri (=steaguri). ** părţile răsăritene, neocupate de turci, au format, până în 1658, anul trădării lui Ákos (Acaţiu) Barcsay, o marcă a principatului transilvan, Banatul de Lugoj-Caransebeş; din acest an şi până la cucerirea austriacă din 1716, cu unele excepţii temporare, întregul teritoriu bănăţean a fost inclus în paşalâc. a Banatului, 1769-1773]] * 1716 - 1776 - Banatul a fost împărţit în districte şi în subdiviziuni ale acestora, cercuri; numărul şi întinderea acestora au suferit mai multe modificări * 1776 - 1778 - Banatul a fost împărţit în patru cercuri mari, iar acestea în domenii''Feneşan, ''Administraţie... pag. 78-79. * 1778 - 1849 - prin cedarea Banatului către Ungaria, s-a revenit la organizarea administrativă pe comitate, iniţial acestea coexistând cu un district militar pe graniţa cu Imperiul Otoman şi cu Ţara Românească * 1849 - 1860 - Banatul a fost scos de sub administraţia maghiară şi a format, împreună cu teritoriile de la vest de Tisa, entitatea administrativă cu sediul la Timişoara numită Voivodina sârbească şi Banatul timişan * 1860 - 1919 - reintegrat Ungariei, Banatul a fost reorganizat pe comitate, iar acestea împărţite în plăşi; după efemera republică bănăţeană, care s-a dorit a fi o entitate autonomă în cadrul statului maghiar, a urmat o perioadă de ocupaţie sârbească, una de ocupaţie franceză şi, de la 3 august 1919, a fost instalată administraţia românească în estul BanatuluiMuntean. * 1919 - 1950 - Banatul românesc a fost divizat iniţial în două judeţe, Timiş-Torontal şi Caraş-Severin, apoi în trei, Timiş-Torontal, Severin şi Caraş. * 1950 - 1968 - organizare administrativă după model sovietic, pe regiuni divizate în raioane; iniţial, până în 1952, au fost trei regiuni mai mici, Arad (doar parţial în Banat), Severin şi Timişoara, apoi, până în 1956, doar două, Arad şi Timişoara, pentru ca în final să rămână una singură, Timişoara, din 1960 redenumită Banat. * 1968 - prezent - prin revenirea la organizarea administrativ - teritorială pe judeţe, Banatul românesc a fost împărţit în cinci judeţe, unul singur fiind integral bănăţean, Timişul. Cronologie * 14 apr.535 prin Novella XI împăratul bizantin Justinian înfiinţa arhiepiscopia Justiniana Prima sub a cărei jurisdicţie intra şi teritoriul banatic ,prin cives-urile de la Litterata (pe malul stâng al Dunării, în dreptul cetăţii Novae) şi Recidiva (Vărădia, fostă Arcidava) * 731 a fost desfiinţată de către împăratul Leon al III-lea, Isaurul, arhiepiscopia Justiniana Prima * 787 la al doilea conciliu de la Niceea a participat şi episcopul Ursus "al avarilor" * 1002 (în jur de) Ahtum s-a botezat la Vidin unde a primit suzeranitatea bizantină * după 1002 Ahtum a construit la Morisena o mânăstire închinată Sf. Ioan Botezătorul, unde a adus călugări bizantini * în jurul lui 1028 ţara lui Ahtum a intrat în componenţa regatului lui Ştefan I Suciu, Monografia.... * 1347 - 1349 - epidemie de ciumă neagră în Banat'Haţegan, ''Habitat.... * 1552, 24 iunie - trupele otomane ale sultanului Soliman al II-lea au început asedierea cetăţii Timişoara; garnizoana de circa 2500 de soldaţi, în parte mercenari, conduşi de Stefan Losonczy, rezistă eroic * 1552, 30 iulie - apărătorii cetăţii cedează, iar partea centrală şi de vest a Banatului a devenit posesiune a sultanului; partea de est, cu populaţie preponderent românească, aşa numitul Banat de Lugoj-Caransebeş, a fost alipită Transilvaniei Popoviciu. **Iniţial sançak-urile (steagurile) nou create au fost alipite Rumeliei, dar ulterior acestea au format o entitate administrativă separată, Eyâlet-i Temeşvar, adică Paşalâcul Timişoara. Acesta era condus de un beglerbeg, paşă cu două tuiuriMuntean, pag.112. * 1582 - Epidemie de ciumă în zona CaransebeşuluiMuntean, pag.117. * 1593 - răscoală a bănăţenilor împotriva ocupaţiei otomane, condusă de vlădicul Teodor, împreună cu Ioan din Lugoj şi un anume Iancu; răsculaţii au cucerit mai multe fortăreţe, dar în final, neprimind sprijinul promis de principele Sigismund al Transilvaniei, au fost înfrânţi Popoviciu, pag. 239-240. * 1688 - răscoală a trupelor otomane din cetatea Timişoara Muntean, pag.111. * 1690 - printr-un decret (iradea) imperial revoluţionar, sultanul a acordat, pentru prima dată în imperiu şi numai pentru teritoriul Paşalâcului Timişoara, proprietatea asupra pământului pentru cei care îl lucrauHaţegan, Habitat..., pag. 60, 74. * 1696-1698 - tentativă habsburgică ratată de cucerire a Banatului * 1716, 5 august - Eugeniu de Savoia a obţinut o victorie hotărâtoare asupra oştilor otomane în bătălia de la Petrovaradin (azi suburbie a Novi Sadului) Pârvu. * 1716, sfârşitul lunii septembrie - trupele imperiale habsburgice au început asediul cetăţii Timişoara. Prima a căzut, la 1 octombrie, suburbia Palanca Mare, actualul cartier Fabric. * 1716, 12-13 octombrie - garnizoana otomană a acceptat condiţiile capitulării; Prinţul Eugen de Savoia a preluat cetatea de la ultimul ei comandant otoman, Mehmed paşa. * 1716, până la sfârşitul lunii noiembrie - campania antiotomană în Banat a continuat sub conducerea generalului conte Claude Florimond Mercy d’Argenteau. Au mai fost cucerite cetăţile Panciova şi Palanca Nouă. * 1717, 6 august - austriecii au cucerit Belgradul, apoi Orşova, ultima fortificaţie a Banatului. * 1718, 21 iulie - s-a semnat tratatul de pace de la PassarowitzFeneşan, Administraţie..., pag.14-15. * 1737 - 1740 - perioada cea mai cumplită din istoria Banatului imperial, marcată de o serie de evenimente care au zguduit societatea şi au secătuit-o de energie: ** 1737 - 1739 - război turco - austriac ale cărui lupte s-au purtat, în mare parte, pe teritoriul bănăţean ** 1738 - răscoală a românilor bănăţeni **februarie 1738 - epidemie de ciumă, ultimele cazuri fiind înregistrate în sudul şi vestul provinciei în 1740 Feneşan, Administraţie... pag. 68. * 1738, 18 septembrie - prin tratatul de pace de la Belgrad, austriecii au pierdut Oltenia, districtele sud-dunărene, insula Ada-Kaleh, fortul Elisabeta, aflat pe malul drept al Dunării, faţă în faţă cu cetatea Ada-Kaleh, iar prin protocolul din 7 martie 1741 au pierdut şi cetatea Orşovei Vechi; în plus tratatul i-a obligat să demoleze totalitatea fortificaţiilor bănăţene, exceptând Timişoara; în fine, protocolul din 3 iunie 1741, semnat la Caransebeş, a stabilit hotarul dintre cele două imperii în zona BanatuluiFeneşan, Administraţie..., pag. 68-69. Harta iozefină a Banatului (senzitivă), 1769–72 Imagini din Banat Imagine:Alibunar1.jpg|Alibunar, Serbia, Biserica ortodoxă română Imagine:Biserica Bobda - Timis.jpg|Bobda, România, Biserica Imagine:Petru Czartan.jpg|Petru Czartan din Chevereşu Mare, protagonist al legendei matusalemice Imagine:Nagykik1.JPG|Chichinda Mare, Serbia Imagine:Kvara2.jpg|Cuvin, Serbia, Biserica ortodoxă română Imagine:Bazarul Turcesc - Lipova.jpg|Lipova, România, Bazarul turcesc Imagine:Lugoj Center.jpg|Lugoj, România, Vedere din centru Imagine:Colegiul National Coriolan Brediceanu Lugoj.jpg|Lugoj, România, Colegiul naţional Coriolan Brediceanu Imagine:Mica Orsova.jpg|Orşova, România Imagine:Centru.jpeg|Oţelu Roşu, România, Vedere din centru Imagine:Resita 2.jpg|Locomotivă cu abur produsă la Reşiţa, România Imagine:Ceas_Verde_Resita.jpg|Ceas floral la Reşiţa, România Imagine:Biserica lemn Romanesti.jpg|Româneşti, România, Biserică din lemn Imagine:Concert Romanesti 2006.jpg|Peştera Româneşti, România, Concert Imagine:Tezaurul Sannicolau Mare 3.jpg| Piese din Tezaurul de la Sânnicolau Mare Imagine:Pancevo Tamis002.JPG| Timişul la Panciova, Serbia Imagine:Timisoara cathedral.jpg|Timişoara, România, Catedrala ortodoxă română Imagine:Domul din Timisoara.JPG|Timişoara, România, Catedrala romano-catolică Imagine:Sinagoga Fabric Timisoara3.jpg|Timişoara, România, Sinagoga din Fabric (detaliu) Imagine:Timisoara.jpeg|Vedere din Timişoara Imagine:Biserica_romano_catolica_Vinga.jpg|Vinga, România Imagine:pod_nera.jpg|Podeţ suspendat în Cheile Nerei Imagine:Traian vuia flying machine.jpg|Traian Vuia şi aeroplanul său Imagine:Piata_Domului.jpg|Domul şi Monumentul sfintei Treimi la Timişoara Vezi şi * Glad * Ahtum * Banatul de Severin * Districtele româneşti bănăţene * Banatul de Lugoj-Caransebeş * Paşalâcul Timişoara * Banatul Timişoarei * Graiul bănăţean * Graniţa militară bănăţeană * Voivodina sârbească şi Banatul timişan * Comitatul Caraş-Severin * Comitatul Timiş * Comitatul Torontal * Republica bănăţeană * Judeţul Caraş (interbelic) * Judeţul Severin (interbelic) * Judeţul Timiş (interbelic) * Regiunea Arad * Regiunea Banat * Regiunea Severin * Regiunea Timişoara * Judeţul Arad * Judeţul Caraş-Severin * Judeţul Mehedinţi * Judeţul Timiş * Voivodina * Stema Banatului Note Bibliografie: * [http://www.genealogy.ro/cont/1.htm Some Basic Info on Banat - pe site-ul genealogy.ro] * [http://www.genealogy.ro/cont/1a.htm Banat Denomination's - pe site-ul genealogy.ro] * Feneşan, Costin - Administraţie şi fiscalitate în Banatul imperial 1716 - 1778, Editura de Vest, Timişoara, 1997, pag. 78-79 * Haşdeu, B.P. - [http://www.unibuc.ro/CLASSICA/banat/index.htm Românii bănăţeni din punctul de vedere al conservatorismului dialectal şi teritorial], Bucureşti 1896, de la Universitatea Bucureşti, 2005 * Haţegan, Ioan -[http://web.archive.org/web/20040217102832/http://banat.ro/banat/hategan-geografie.htm Banatul] * Haţegan, Ioan - Habitat şi populaţie în Banat (secolele XI-XX), editura Mirton, Timişoara, 2003, pag. 8 - 11 * http://istoriabanatului.wordpress.com/ * Madgearu, Alexandru - [http://www.geocities.com/amadgearu/ahtum.PDF Contribuţii privind datarea conflictului dintre ducele bănăţean Ahtum şi regele Ştefan I al Ungariei], '''Banatica, Reşiţa, 12, 1993, 2, p. 5-12 * Madgearu, Alexandru - [http://www.geocities.com/amadgearu/genezabanat.PDF Geneza şi evoluţia voievodatului bănăţean din secolul al X-lea], Studii şi Materiale de Istorie Medie, 16, 1998, p. 191-207 * Muntean, Vasile V. - Contribuţii la ISTORIA BANATULUI, Timişoara, 1990, pag.77, 94-96, 109-113, 136-139, 234 * Pârvu, Daniel - Ocuparea si anexarea Banatului (1716-1718). Organizarea administrativă a acestuia, , Quaestiones disputatae (revistă studenţească de istorie şi arheologie), nr. 2 - 2004, Univ. de Vest, Timişoara * Popoviciu, George - Istoria românilor bănăţeni, Lugoj, 1904, pag. 215 * Suciu, I. D. şi Constantinescu, Radu - Documente privitoare la istoria Mitropoliei Banatului, volumul I, Ed. Mitropoliei Banatului, Timişoara, 1980 * Suciu, I. D. - Monografia Mitropoliei Banatului, ed.Mitropoliei Banatului, Timişoara, 1977, pag. 34, 36-38, 44 * Wolf, Josef - Entwicklung der ethnischen Struktur des Banats 1890–1992 (Atlas Ost- und Südosteuropa / Hrsg.: Österreichisches Ost- und Südosteuropa-Institut; 2: Bevölkerung; 8 = H/R/YU 1, Ungarn/Rumänien/Jugoslawien), Gebr. Borntraeger Verlagsbuchhandlung, Berlin – Stuttgart, 2004, ISBN 3-443-28519-8 * Wolf, Josef - Das Banat als historische Region, Thede Kahl, Michael Metzeltin, Mihai-Răzvan Ungureanu (ed.), Rumänien. Raum und Bevölkerung. Geschichte und Geschichtsbilder. Kultur. Gesellschaft und Politik heute. Wirtschaft. Recht und Verfassung. Historische Regionen, (= Österreichische Osthefte; 48), Wien, Münster, 2006, pp. 903-932, ISBN 3-7000-0593-8 Legături externe #Banaterra - Enciclopedia Banatului #[http://www.genealogy.ro/cont/map_banat2.jpg Harta Banatului istoric, la începutul secolului al XX-lea, reluată după dr. Bodor Antal pe site-ul genealogy.ro] #[http://www.romanianmuseum.com/Romania/RomaniaEthnoBANATses.htm Portul naţional bănăţean (zona de câmpie)], de la RomanianMuseum.com #[http://www.romanianmuseum.com/Romania/RomaniaEthnoBANATmunte.htm'Portul naţional bănăţean (zona de munte)'], de la RomanianMuseum.com #[http://www.banatul.com/banatul-images/map-banat-1740-b.jpg Theatre de la Guerre dans le Bannat de Temeswar Divisé dans touts ses Districts], mesuré sur les Lieux par Orde de feu S.A.S. Le Prince Eugene de Savoye, ou se frouvent aussi le mines d'argent, de cuivre, & de fer, les postes et relais &c. A Amsterdam Chez Reinier & Iosué Ottens, Geogr. Double Page; Hand Colored Outline; Inset City Plan of Temesvár Shows the border between Austria and Turkey according to the Treaty of Belgrade (September 1739) - Fragmentul ''' reprezentând '''nord-estul Banatului - de la Todor Krecu #[http://www.banatul.com/banatul-images/spanish-map02.jpg idem, Fragmentul ''' reprezentând '''nord-vestul Banatului] - de la Todor Krecu #[http://www.banatul.com/banatul-images/map-banat-1740-d.jpg idem, Fragmentul reprezentând Banatul de sud, inclusiv districtele sud-dunărene] - de la Todor Krecu #[http://www.banatul.com/banatul-images/spanish-map03.jpg idem, Fragmentul ''' reprezentând '''sud-vestul Banatului] - de la Todor Krecu #[http://www.banatul.com/banatul-images/map-banat-1740-e.jpg idem, Planul cetăţii Timişoara] - de la Todor Krecu #[http://www.banatul.com/banatul-images/map-banat-1740-f.jpg idem, Legenda hărţii] - de la Todor Krecu #[http://www.memoriabanatului.ro/index.php?page=studii Memoria Banatului] Categorie:Banat als:Banat an:Banato be:Банат be-x-old:Банат bg:Банат ca:Banat cs:Banát cv:Банат da:Banat de:Banat en:Banat eo:Banato es:Banato et:Banat fi:Baanaatti fr:Banat historique he:באנאט hr:Banat hu:Bánság id:Banat it:Banato ja:バナト ko:바나트 la:Banatus lt:Banatas nl:Banaat nn:Banat no:Banat oc:Banat pl:Banat pt:Banato ru:Банат scn:Banat sh:Banat sk:Banát (Rumunsko a Srbsko) sr:Банат sv:Banat tr:Banat uk:Банат vi:Banat zh:巴納特